


Devil in the Deep [Cap-Iron RBB art]

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Siren, Siren!Steve, Tentacles, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is sure the rumors of a monster in Devil's Atolls are just fisherman's tales...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Deep [Cap-Iron RBB art]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, NeverEver, for putting up with me, I'm such a terrible partner ahhhahah oTL  
> seriously she has the patience of a saint and I'm honored she was so enthusiastic to write about siren!steve.  
> [Fic is here!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/cap_ironman_2014_RBB/works/1607987)  
> Art on tumblr: http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/85664638773/shows-up-3-days-late-with-tentacles-its-finally


End file.
